


Accidentally on purpose

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara comes home, telling Lena she may have accidentally adopted a dog.





	

Kara tiptoes quietly inside the living room and clears her throat. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted a dog,” she says, pretending to sound regretful, although she’s not sorry at all.

Lena closes the book she had been reading to look up at her wife, a brow furrowed as she sees Kara standing there, smiling innocently with a dog next to her, on a leash. “You accidentally adopted a dog?” she asks disbelievingly. “A dog that came with a leash?”

“Well yeah,” Kara answers, shuffling where she stands under her wife’s questioning gaze. “I had to get him a leash so I could walk around with him because you know, that’s what people are supposed to do with dogs,” she explains, trying to make sense.

“Hmm, you don’t say,” Lena replies. She clicks her tongue as she sits up, fully discarding her book. “And how did you accidentally adopt him?” she asks, the million dollar question.

“It’s funny you’d ask that,” Kara chuckles nervously. “I was in the neighborhood, you know, walking, minding my own business when I noticed a strange building, so I got curious and entered it,” she explains, smiling.

“With neighborhood you mean the other side of the city,” Lena points out, seeing right through her wife. “And that strange building you mention, did that happen to be the one with the large sign that reads animal shelter? The one that is fully decorated to indicate that it really is an animal shelter?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Kara answers, nodding as she tightens her hand around the leash. “I had no idea it was an animal shelter, so silly me entered to have a look around and what did you know? There were dogs everywhere and cats.”

“Who would have possibly guessed an animal shelter would have pets in it?” Lena comments, letting her sarcasm drip clearly.

“I know right?” Kara continues nervously, aware that she’s definitely busted. “Once I was inside I thought, oh well I’m here now so I might as well look around, walk a little bit, you know, to stretch my legs. Yes, to stretch my legs,” she explains, even though she knows Lena isn’t buying any of this.

“I’m guessing you’re going to tell me you accidentally walked to the cage that dog was in?” Lena asks, humored by Kara’s attempt to make her believe something so ridiculous.

“You guessed correctly!” Kara replies, making it sound as if her wife just won a prize. “So yeah, I crouched down to pet him because he was giving me those puppy eyes and I just… awe, I had to pet him! I was going to turn around to walk away but then he said please take me with you to live with you and your beautiful wife.”

“Oh so he’s a talking dog now?” Lena asks, smiling at Kara’s adorableness.

“No, he doesn’t actually talk,” Kara corrects. “I felt like if he could speak, that was exactly what he would have said,” she explains vaguely.

“Uhuh,” Lena replies, smiling more at how cute and nervous her wife is. “So now you’re saying you were able to read his mind and he happened to magically know that you have a wife?”

“I’m a good judge of character, you know that,” Kara replies, feeling like maybe she can manage to convince her wife. “When I was signing the papers to adopt him, I just knew that he belonged right here with us.”

“I know what you will say next,” Lena says, letting Kara humor her a bit longer. “You are about to tell me he made you sign those papers.”

“Just look at his cute little face, Lena,” Kara pleads as she walks up to her wife. “We have to keep him.”

“You should have talked about this with me before adopting him,” Lena replies, sighing tiredly. “Adopting a dog is a big step.”

“Krypto belongs with us,” Kara insists, crouching down next to him. “Look at him, isn’t he perfect?”

“You named him after the dog you used to have on Krypton?” Lena asks, surprised. She remembers how her wife told her all about the beloved pet she once had.

“Yes, I did,” Kara confirms happily. “Can we please, please, please keep him?” she asks pleadingly.

Lena looks at the puppy face Kara is giving her and the matching puppy eyes Krypto has. This is highly unfair because she already can’t say no to her wife and now they’re going to have a dog who has that power too. “Kara, I swear to Rao if you keep bringing things home I’m going to divorce you,” she says, although she can’t stop herself from smiling and she’d never actually divorce Kara.

“What a shame divorcing is forbidden by law,” Kara quips, smiling happily. “This means we’re going to keep Krypto, right?”

“Yes,” Lena gives in, caving under the two hopeful faces that are looking at her. “But this is the last time, Kara,” she adds warningly. “We already have a turtle, two rabbits, five hamsters and a parrot. If you bring a unicorn home next time I’m kicking you out.”

“Don’t be silly, Lena,” Kara laughs lightly, moving to sit on her wife’s lap. “You know I haven’t found a unicorn yet.”

“Rao, what did I marry myself into,” Lena mutters quietly. “Don’t give me that innocent smile, you’re far from innocent.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara replies, smiling as she leans in to kiss her wife. She can’t wait to tell Lena the good news of the small field she bought that happens to come with a horse.

Lena captures Kara’s lips with her own, but their kiss is quickly interrupted when Krypto jumps onto her lap as well. Her wife is offering her a dopey smile and dammit, she really loves that dork who is trying to turn their house into a zoo of sorts. She mutters when Krypto licks her cheek.

“Aweee!” Kara coos happily. “Krypto likes you!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the first line and the rest sort of slipped away from me, so here's a one-shot. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
